Tarts in Tight Tights
by sillygirlinasillyworld
Summary: More hilarious confessions of geegee. I pick up after Stop in the Name of Pants. Check out my first fanfic


**Adoring fabby fans… I'm gonna be upfront: I'm American *flinches waiting for flying tomatoes and quite possibly bits of stars and stripes akimbo*. So when I sound like crap or say something that makes no sense it would be helpful if you would kindly, sweetly, and with that hospitality/friendliness that you beautiful brits are known for, tell me. If you must, break out the barbie + charcoal (I'm starting to think some people on this site may be pyromaniacs) and flame away. Anyhoodles, I'm trying. OKAY? Are you breaking out the old typewriter and putting your heart/soul people? No! Well if you are tell me about it and I'll review yours if you review mine. Got that monarchists/oppressive jerky type people? I am in love with all things Georgia and am even making an effort to impress ye olde types across the ocean who aren't exactly all that nice considering that we smashed you to bits 200 years ago (a.k.a. British! Shhhhh). This picks up right after **_**Stop In the Name of Pants!**_

Note From Georgia

Dear matey-types,

Er… no I don't suppose we're quite mates. Just a moment, I must pray to God/Buddha/Sandra/Ghandi/Dalai Lama/Whoever Keeps Screwing With Me that none of my mates ever read this. EVER. Otherwise my life would truly and completely be over. Like my sad Mutti/Vatti. They just don't really understand it yet. Though I've let them know, in my kindly ways to the elderly many, many times. Oh fabby, I've already started ranting. You cheeky bananas! Ah… just what I need a quick pop in and out for some snickety-snacketies. Though I will not in point of fact be snacking on snicketies. Teehee. I think food deprivation has turned me hysterical. Back in a mo, don't wait up.

Ah… much, much better. I have the strength to write the next line now. I must say all this oodles upon schmoodles, upon boodles of adoration and luuurve from so many is quite a lot to handle. So famous, so young. Ahh, it's a hard life. Hmmm… phone ringing…still ringing…still ringing…I suppose I'll go answer it. Honestly though don't they know I'm grinding my conk to the grindstone writing and writing and writing and writing…still ringing…maybe they really want to talk to the famous Georgia Nicolson…well I can't let you hog me you know. Others have needs…off to answer the telly. No need to cry or anything. I don't want massive panic attacks occurring everywhere. I'll be back silly cheeky banana people. Not to worry.

That was my editor; need to turn in 200 pages by tomorrow; book sales are apparently down…Well, double-bloody kackmisting PANTS to you! As always, lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots (with double knobs on/a cherry on top/ a friendly little slavey-type Koch) of LURRRRVE, as always,

-3- GeeGee Nix

P.S. That's 3 pages down.

P.P.S. 197 to go.

P.P.S. That is a lot of pages.

P.P.P.S. Which is why I plan to start typing away. The things I do for you demanding demanders! You are just lucky I looo- Zzzzzzzzzzzzz…


End file.
